


Bedtime Stories

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki's niece and nephew are staying for the weekend but the couple were having trouble getting them to bed.





	Bedtime Stories

            “It's OK. I'll put her to bed.” Toshi reassured the stressed out Yoshiki, who had been having trouble getting his nephew into bed for the last half hour. It was now his niece’s bedtime and the task of getting either of them to sleep seemed impossible. He was starting to regret his offer to look after the kids and if it hadn't been for Toshi he didn't know what he'd have done.

            “Come on Aya, time for bed,” Toshi encouraged, taking the girls hand before she could run away, something she was prone to doing. “You don't want to miss one of my stories.”

            “I want to play.” Aya sulked.

            “My stories are better.” Toshi encouraged and sceptically Aya agreed to go to bed, insisting she was allowed to get up if the story wasn't to her liking. Knowing he wouldn't allow that but saying nothing, Toshi let Aya brush her own teeth and get ready for bed by herself before going in to read her a story. His plan was to put on funny voices for all the characters but Aya wasn't interested in the book.

            “No. I want a true story. Anyone can tell me that story,” Aya challenged Toshi, who should have expected this to be harder than he had originally thought.

            “What type of story would you like then?” Toshi asked.

            “I want to know why you call Uncle 'Princess'.” Aya replied instantly and smiling Toshi began to tell the tale.

 

_It was a warm day in spring and Yoshiki and I were walking home from school. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was happy because it was a Friday and there was no school tomorrow. I was going to stay the weekend with Yoshiki, who at this time was only my best friend. I didn't know I liked men as more than friends then, I was just a normal teenager worried about my grades and being popular with my classmates._

_Anyway, Yoshiki's parents, your Grandparents, owned a kimono shop. They sold the most beautiful clothes in all of Japan and everyone who saw them wanted to wear them. Now, Yoshiki's mother decided she wanted more people to see them so more people would wear them, so she arranged a photo-shoot. That's when a professional photographer takes lots of extra special pictures that make everyone look really beautiful._

_Now, Yoshiki was beautiful anyway, he had long blond hair that went all the way down his back and perfect features, just like he has now, only younger. All the girls loved Yoshiki and he was invited to loads of parties, which he always took me to, even if I wasn't invited._

_Anyway, Yoshiki's mother wanted him to be a model and because she didn't want to leave out his best friend, I was asked to model the clothes as well. It sounded fun, so we both eagerly agreed and the next day we were being dressed in the latest kimono creations._

_Yoshiki however wasn't happy. He wanted to wear a woman's kimono, which stunned his mother, who couldn't believe her son wanted to wear women's clothes. She was upset but Yoshiki got his own way anyway and everyone had to admit it suited him._

_That was when we started to tease him by calling him Princess, only he liked the nickname, so even now people keep calling it. He acts like a Princess anyway._

 

            “He does.” Aya agreed.

            “Seeing Yoshiki dressed up like that was stunning,” Toshi remembered. “It was that day I began to realise I was gay.”

            “So, did you ask him out?” Aya asked.

            “No. I didn't know he was gay and I was scared,” Toshi admitted. “It was maybe a year later that we had our first date.”

 

_I wanted to go to the beach but Yoshiki was always so demanding. He wanted to go to the town’s most expensive restaurant and he insisted I paid because at that point I had a part time job and he only worked a few hours in his Mother’s shop. I had to use my savings for the meal but Yoshiki was worth every yen. Even then his demands didn't cease. He told me what to wear down to the exact scent he wanted to smell on me. He demanded that I picked him up at exactly six, but when I arrived he wasn't even ready! I had to wait for half an hour but it wasn't too bad because I knew his Mum and she thought it was great that we were dating. She said to me that if her son had to be gay, then I would be the only man she'd accept. Lucky for her, things worked out._

_Anyway, we got to the restaurant and had a lovely meal and got on great because we were already close friends. Then after dessert we shared our first kiss and in that moment, we both knew we belonged together. There would never be anybody else and we never felt like we were missing out, because our love was just like that in a fairy tale._

 

 _“_ That's so romantic.” Aya replied sleepily and leaning over to kiss her forehead, Toshi quietly left the room to find Yoshiki smiling in the doorway. He'd obviously heard the end of the story but not wanted to say anything that might excite Aya. Wordlessly they headed downstairs, where they settled down on the sofa with some wine and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

            “You're such a liar,” Yoshiki accused. “It wasn't happy ever after at all.”

            “No, but I thought it best to leave out our early affairs and the periods where we broke up and especially... Masaya. It's hardly a child's bedtime story.” Toshi replied.

            “You didn't even finish it.” Yoshiki complained and smiling Toshi finished the story.

 

            _After our date I took you to my home and the moment the door was shut, I pushed you against the wall. I stripped you off all your clothes and you returned the favour. I pushed you down and you wrapped your talented mouth around my cock without being told and gave me a rather nervous but still great blow job. I came in your mouth and you spit it out all over the floor. You weren't happy at all, so I had to take you to the bedroom and pamper you. Princess needed a lot of massaging to cheer up and a blow job of his own and by that time I was hard all over again! Lube was used and I slid my huge, hard penis in you and we had great sex. No other man could pleasure you as well as I could._

           

            “You liar! It was awkward and quick!” Yoshiki remembered. “We were both so drunk and that massage was a desperate attempt to try and get me hard. You even came premature!”

            “It was amazing,” Toshi corrected. “We both sucked terribly but afterwards, when we lay in each other’s arms, we were happy.”

            “We were, but that was probably just the alcohol.” Yoshiki replied but Toshi didn't agree. Sex with Yoshiki had been magical because it didn't matter that it had been bad, they had just been so happy to be together.


End file.
